Tapes of nylon have been utilized for approximately twenty years for connecting an arrested landing aircraft to rotary energy absorbers. An example of such a tape is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,076. It includes longitudinal nylon filaments bound together and covered by other nylon filaments. Stronger, lighter and stiffer fibers are available but they are not as shock-absorbant or as wear and abrasion resistant as is required for an aircraft arresting tape. An object of this invention is to provide a strong, light, shock-absorbant, shock-transmissive and wear and abrasion resistant tape for arresting a wide variety of weights and sizes of landing aircraft.